


It's Okay to be Nervous, Ruby!

by rhyzukun



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyzukun/pseuds/rhyzukun
Summary: The two groups had begun planning for their joint live, but Ruby is nervous about meeting her idols. Nico and Hanamaru take action and make her feel strong enough on the road to be a confident school idol!
Kudos: 9





	It's Okay to be Nervous, Ruby!

The planning for the Aqours and μ's joint live had barely begun, but Ruby was already a nervous wreck, wringing her hands as the other girls gave their ideas. They had been packed into Chika’s bedroom last-minute. The room was bursting with noise and fun, the girls weren’t getting far but they had a long way to go yet. Ruby looked around the room, at her idol, Hanayo, engaging in conversation with Rin and Riko, at how it felt so unreal that the group she admired so dearly were right in front of her, and she didn’t prepare herself. She could have practised introducing herself to them in the mirror, or asked Dia for advice, but she had no idea if they would have worked. She looked over at her sister, who was currently acting starry-eyed in front of Eli, as they tried to organise everyone. Dia was excited to meet her idols too, but was infinitely more composed than Ruby felt like she could ever be. For the moment Ruby stayed by herself, deep in thought about how she got to this point, from an idol fanatic to a real school idol. She thought about how the crowd looked when she performed solo, a sea of bright pink that she could get lost in. Reality struck when Hanamaru’s hand was placed on hers.

“Are you okay, zura? You look worried!”

“Ah, no! I’m just super excited, ehehe.”

Hanamaru had been talking to Nico, who was giving her the lowdown on all the new stage effects they could use.

“Ruby, did you hear they can put pictures on the ground with light? It’s so magical! It’s the future, zura!”

“Mm! It’s so pretty!”

Nico puffed up a little at being known as the stage expert to them. “This kind of thing will take our live show to the next level! Only the best for the world’s best school idols!”  
Before Nico could inflate her ego anymore, Eli and Dia informed everyone that it was getting too late to continue, so they split into groups for their stay at the inn. Ruby was staying in a small room with Hanamaru and Nico, and they set up their futons with ease.

“This is so fun, zura! Should we stay up or do we all want to go to sleep!”

“Hmmm, the world’s number one idol needs her beauty sleep, you two should follow suit!” 

“Okay, zura! Let’s get ready to sleep! Um, Ruby?”

Ruby had been more quiet than usual during their set-up, but she wanted to stay strong, to improve her confidence, but being around someone like Nico had been a little intimidating.

“O-oh, I’m fine, Hanamaru! I’m just gonna get a drink of water!”

As she stepped out of the room, she gave a sigh of relief. Ruby was fine being around the more hyper members of Aqours, so she had no idea what was making her feel like this. Every step down the corridor felt like a lifetime, but after a moment she noticed a second set of footsteps behind her.

“Ruby?”

“GyyaAA! Oh… Nico?”

“Yes it’s me!”

“Um, did you want some water too?”

“No, I wanted to find what’s up with you.”

“Eh-EH? I-I’’m sorry for making you worry, Nico…” Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, upset that she’d inconvenienced her friend.

“Huh? No, I’m not that worried, every idol has their off day, y’know? Let’s go to the kitchen and talk this through, Ruby.” Nico took one of Ruby’s hands to try and soothe her on their walk, the tears in Ruby’s eyes disappearing. After a sip of water, Ruby felt calm enough to talk to Nico. 

“I love being a part of Aqours, and I love all the people we’ve met along the way! Making live shows the best they can be is amazing! I love trying new things so much, and I want to be good friends with everyone in μ's, but it’s like there’s a wall I can’t get past…”

Nico pondered for a moment before replying, “I understand that, I’ve felt that way too.”

“Huh? Really? But you’re so confident, Nico!”

“Why thank you! But it’s a road to confidence, it’s not just given to you. And there are gonna be bumps along the way.” She paused for a moment, shuffling on her feet before continuing. “The μ's girls know this, but I was in another school idol group before them, but it didn’t work out. I was heartbroken for a while, we just didn’t meld together or something I think. But-“

“You’re more amazing than ever!”

“Haha! Yes! I’m trying to say that working with new people is hard, but once you learn the way everyone works, and you take the time to get to know people, you’ll become best friends with them all! It’s alright that you feel shy, but we’re all here for each other!”

“Nico…” Ruby leapt onto Nico in tears, “Thank you so much.” She sniffed before leading her back to their room.

“Are you all okay, zura!”

“Yeah! I’m feeling so much better, Maru!”

“Hehe, well the truth is I told Nico to go to talk to you.”

“Eh?”

“Mm! I wanted to at first, but I thought it would be good for you two to get close, and it looked like it worked, zura!”

“Waahh… thank you two…” Ruby pulled Hanamaru and Nico into a group hug, and held onto them for dear life. “Can we put our futons close together? I want to sleep but I also want to talk to you two a little more!”

In agreement, the three cuddled up near each other, and spent the night talking about all kinds of things, idol music that Nico recommended, dishes that Hanamaru wanted to try, outfits that Ruby would love to wear, and so much more. Before long they’d all fallen into a deep sleep, feeling comfort in the bond that had just begun to form around them.


End file.
